Careful What You Wish For
by up side and down
Summary: Genesis thought summoning a demon would be the key to gaining the wisdom he needed. Instead, he seems to have summoned a young, hungry, and contrary demon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started out as a Flash Fiction challenge where I gave myself a time limit to write each chapter. It turned out to be pretty popular on tumblr, so I decided to share.**

Genesis eyed the book he was copying from. The symbol looked correct, but he wanted to be absolutely sure before continuing. There was very little difference between the avenger and the soothsayer and he didn't want an angry demon rampaging in his house again, thank you very much. That had been bad enough to deal with the last time.

Genesis nodded to himself firmly. It was correct. It was time to give the offerings and finish the ceremony.

He needed to offer five of his possessions: something guarded, something forgotten, something he had been given, and something he cherished along with some of his hair. The witch in the slums said these things worked best, although any old object would probably do. High-class demons liked a little effort apparently. Aerith had come highly recommended as a witch, and she didn't charge him for borrowing her book.

Genesis set down his four items: One of his earrings, a card from his parents, a medal from his old swordsman days, and a copy of his beloved "Loveless". He placed the lock of his hair at the top of the symbol and waited.

He didn't wait long. The chalk markings began to glow softly, then turn red. Genesis backed up, just in case the angry demon came back, and watched. At the center of the marking, a figure clad in a black cloak was starting to take shape. A leathery wing protruded from its back. Its head seemed to be adorned in white spikes. Then the light from the symbol faded further. White spikes turned into blonde hair and the dark cloak turned into a T-shirt with black jeans and combat boots.

Blue eyes flicked open as Genesis realized this demon was not at all what he had been expecting.

"What the fuck is all this shit?" the blonde said, staring down at Genesis's offerings. His head lifted back to Genesis.

"You really thought I would take this crap?" he said, "God, I hope you don't have a question."

"I…I beg your pardon?" Genesis asked, gaining his tongue back.

"I hope that wasn't it," the blonde said, "that's a shit question and I ain't answerin' until I receive better payment than that."

"I summoned you," Genesis argued, "shouldn't you be–"

"I don't have to do shit until I feel that you can make a proper bargain," the demon continued, "What the hell…is this a _birthday_ card? You really thought this would be up to snuff?"

"I did forget I had it," Genesis said.

"Don't blame ya," the demon snorted, "They didn't even write in it. Assholes."

"What do you mean better payment?" Genesis asked.

"Alright I said I wasn't going to answer, but obviously you have no idea what you're doing," the blonde said, "I want something that is actually _meaningful_ to you, something that would be _painful_ to lose. You can replace this stuff."

"The book-" Genesis argued.

"You bought that at a bookstore fifteen minutes ago," the demon said, "and don't bother lying. I'm a demon. I _live_ on lies." Genesis humphed, but didn't argue.

"If you handed over your annotated copy…we might have a deal," the demon said.

"No," Genesis said.

"Fine," the demon said, "then we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"What?" Genesis said.

"Your soul," the demon said, "duh!"

"…My soul?" Genesis said.

"Did you even read the book or did you just skip to the summoning section?" the blonde said, "The offering is a bribe so I don't take your soul."

"I…uh…might have skipped a few pages," Genesis admitted, "but I stand firm that my offering was more than adequate."

"You put in effort, I'll give you that," the demon said, "but not enough. Tell you what, I'm feeling generous. I'll accept a down payment until you think of something better to give me."

"Down payment?" Genesis said.

"Half of your soul," the demon said, "I'll give it back…or take the other half when we're done. I'll be stuck to you until you get your answer though." Genesis thought it over.

"Done," he said. The demon gave Genesis a rather sinister grin before finally stepping out of the symbol. He stalked towards Genesis, smile never faltering.

"Pucker up handsome," the demon said.

"Wha-" Genesis managed to get out before he was pull into the most searing kiss of his life. It was hot and tasted oddly sweet. It took Genesis a moment for him to realize his soul was being sucked right out of him. No too long after that, his vision went hazy, and finally dark.

* * *

Genesis came too what felt like hours later. His mouth felt dry, and his chest ached a little, but he felt fine other than that. He looked up to see a large shiver go through the demon he had summoned.

"Oooh," he said, "You feel kinda tingly. I like it."

"Thanks…I suppose," Genesis said.

"Mmm…I'm getting kind of hungry," the blonde said, "that's the problem with having a physical body. They get so demanding."

"Umm," Genesis, "shouldn't we focus more on my question?"

"I'll let that one fly," the demon said, "and let's wait a bit. You need some time to think of a better payment solution, and it had better be good because I am being damn generous here."

Genesis decided the demon had a good point.

"Besides," he continued, "I know what you're gonna ask anyway and it's boring. I want french fries. And to answer your next question: Cloud."

"What?" Genesis asked.

"My name is Cloud," the demon said, "And no, the french fries are not payment, but just a way to appease me so I don't make your life hell."

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess for the most part," Cloud said, "but your question…I own half your soul so I know what it wants the most. You can't hide that from me."

"It's not gonna rot while you have it?" Genesis said, "my soul, that is?"

"Hmm…I don't think so," Cloud said, "let's not worry about the small stuff. Let's worry about more important things. Like getting Cloud french fries."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to add content warnings earlier. There will be talk about suicide and death in this story, but in the past tense. Someone has already died in this story and they talk about it. Protect yourselves first and foremost.**

Genesis followed Cloud still feeling at his chest. He still felt like himself just a bit more…hollow inside. He didn't feel sad per se, just…weird.

"So where are the good french fries at?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm?" Genesis asked, being pulled away from his train of thought.

"French fries," Cloud said, "I want some high quality stuff, not some crappy fast food stuff."

"I don't really know," Genesis said. Cloud huffed and stopped.

"You'll get used to the feeling," he said, "stop worrying about it. I'm not really gonna let your soul rot. God, you're not the first soul I've bargained over."

"Oh," Genesis said.

"Now seriously," Cloud said, "I'm fuckin' hungry. I haven't had a real body in a long time. I wanna see what's changed. And I've heard french fries are the shit."

"You've heard?" Genesis asked, "Is there some demon run information grapevine in hell?"

"Uhh yeah," Cloud said, "Who do you think invented gossip?" Genesis gave him that one.

"So how is this going to work?" Genesis asked.

"Well, I figured you'd buy, because threatening other humans with the screams of the damned tends to make them pass out," Cloud said, "I'll put in a good word for you if you end up in hell though."

"I meant…the question," Genesis reiterated.

"Oh," Cloud, "Well usually people just pay up and then I give the answer. Since you're a special case, _and_ since you're buying me french fries, we'll do this the long way around. When you feel like I've answered the question, then it's time to pay up." Genesis nodded.

"Oh, oh, that looks like a place with french fries!" Cloud said. Genesis followed behind him.

"I thought you said you didn't want fast food," Genesis said.

"We'll make a tour so I can make a proper judgement," Cloud said, "get me a cheeseburger too." Genesis rolled his eyes as he went in. Cloud folded his wings tightly against his back. It almost looked like some fancy backpack if you didn't look too closely.

"One cheeseburger with fries," Genesis said to the cashier.

"With extra ketchup and pickles," Cloud added.

"With extra ketchup and pickles," Genesis repeated.

"Anything to drink?" the young girl asked with a retail smile.

"Whatever has the most caffeine," Cloud said.

"Mountain Dew," the cashier said. Genesis paid and took his receipt and waited for the food to arrive. Cloud bounced on his toes as he sipped at his drink.

"So…if I ask other questions does it add on to the price?" Genesis asked.

"You'd better hope for your sake it doesn't," Cloud said, then he snickered at Genesis's expression, "No it doesn't. Just the big one."

"You are feeling generous," Genesis noted.

"Don't kiss ass," Cloud said, "and, like I said, I wanna see what's changed up here. Every moment you procrastinate is a moment I get to cherish."

"How long have you been…gone?" Genesis asked.

"Last time I got to be the lucky demon was around the 5th century," Cloud said, "That guy had the same questions as you. Most people do. That's why it's boring. He gave me his daughter's locket. She died when she was ten. That was a proper payment."

"You're really stuck up on my attempt," Genesis said, passing over the food tray and leading Cloud to a seat.

"Because I felt insulted," Cloud said, "You gave me crap you didn't care about. Now I realize you're just an idiot, but still. Not even the annotated copy?"

"I've spent most of my life working on that," Genesis said.

"Exactly," Cloud said, "I've let it go though. You cared enough to share the book at least. You got brownie points."

"Have you read it?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"And?" Genesis prompted.

"And what?" Cloud replied, "I read it."

"What did you think?" Genesis asked.

"I dunno," Cloud said, "maybe if I had an annotated copy…"

"Eat your damn fries," Genesis said. Cloud howled with laughter.

* * *

They left as soon as Cloud was done, Genesis scowling into the evening light wondering why he felt the need to do this. He had been bored, sure and it seemed like a good idea at the time…

"Stop brooding," Cloud said, "It's boring."

"You find me boring a lot," Genesis noted.

"I'm easily bored," Cloud said, "Demon's have busy schedules. I'm used to being all go go go."

"What do you even do," Genesis asked, "when not pestering humans and answering questions."

"Maybe one day you'll find out," Cloud said, "what's a slushie?"

"Uhh…a drink served in ground up ice," Genesis replied.

"Oooh, that sounds good, get me one of those next!" Cloud said.

"I thought you wanted fries," Genesis said.

"I haven't eaten in almost a millenia," Cloud said, "forgive me if I missed food."

"You don't eat?" Genesis said.

"I'm immortal," Cloud said, "What's the point?"

"I thought…" Genesis trailed off, not wanting to seem stupid. Well, stupider.

"We consume the souls of the damned," Cloud finished, "a common myth, we just poke at 'em with a stick most of the time. I had kind of forgotten about food. It didn't used to smell this good when I was alive I can tell you."

"You weren't always a demon?" Genesis asked.

"Most demons aren't," Cloud admitted, "we usually sold ourselves to the lifestyle, or after-lifestyle as it were. It's funny how pointless it seems once you're dead."

"Is it…bad?" Genesis asked.

"Dying or being a demon?" Cloud asked.

"Both," Genesis asked.

"Both of those would have been better questions that yours," Cloud said, "Nobody has ever asked me that. But…it's not really that bad. Well dying sucks ass, but after…it's okay. Being a demon is kind of like being a human, it's not bad, but it's not always awesome, y'know?"

"I do," Genesis said.

"I know," Cloud said, then gasped "They sell slushies over there!"

"You're going to pester me until I buy you one, aren't you?" Genesis said.

"You bet your ass," Cloud said. Genesis sighed and led the way, but inside his curiosity was delightfully peaked. He had almost forgotten why he had even summoned the demon in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis was positive that Cloud was making that annoying slurping noise with his drink on purpose. He refused, however, to let the blonde annoyance know that it was annoying.

Not that he could honestly hide it anyway. Nor could he hide that he thought Cloud looked just the tiniest bit cute with the syrup staining his lips blue. That had to be what the demon was grinning about.

"God this shit is amazing," Cloud groaned. He slurped even more enthusiastically. Genesis bit back a snort.

"You gotta try this," Cloud said offering over the supersized cup.

"No thanks," Genesis said.

"You bought it so it's not like I can add that to your tab," Cloud said.

"Blue Raspberry isn't my favorite flavor," Genesis said.

"I bet it's cherry," Cloud said. Genesis said nothing.

"You're being boring again," Cloud said.

"Well I'm sorry you pulled the short stick on summoners," Genesis replied shortly.

"Hey, come on," Cloud said, "there's no reason to be a dick."

"Really," Genesis said, "because all I've been told all evening by some punk ass demon is that I think of unoriginal questions and can't pay for it for shit."

"Yeah, but you've thought up some really…better questions earlier," Cloud said, "I'm sure you'll think of something to give me."

"Humph," Genesis grumbled.

"I want more fries," Cloud said, "You should get some too."

"Why?" Genesis asked.

"Because they're fucking delicious," Cloud said, "you can ask me some more better questions." Genesis couldn't really say no to that.

* * *

"So why summon a demon to answer your question?" Cloud asked, "most people figure it out on their own…or just live not knowing."

"I didn't know what else to do," Genesis said, taking a large portion of cheesy fries off the plate and pushing the rest over to Cloud.

"Hmm…that's one thing all of you bozos had in common," Cloud said, "none of you could stand not being happy anymore. None of you like the answers I have for you either."

"That's not promising," Genesis said.

"Nope," Cloud said, "Oh my god. Why didn't you take me to these first! This is amazing!"

"How does one become a demon?" Genesis asked. Cloud swallowed a mouthful he probably should have choked on before talking.

"You have to have done something bad before you died," Cloud said, "Ruin another person's life kind of bad."

"Whose life did you ruin?" Genesis asked.

"Someone who loved me," Cloud said, "they would have done anything for me." Genesis was almost afraid to ask his next question.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I made him kill me," Cloud said, almost nonchalantly before eating another large handful of fries.

"…Why?" Genesis asked.

"I was dying," Cloud said, "Cancer or something like that. I didn't exactly have an official diagnosis. That is a shitty way to die. I was coughing up blood…so much blood…

"Anyway, he wanted to leave me to die in peace. I just wanted it over with. I said some awful things–'if you love me you'll help me die' type of things. He didn't want to, though. I just kept insisting, started calling him names. I started to fucking hate him.

"Then…one day he did it. Said he loved me and suffocated me with a pillow." Cloud took a large swig of the milkshake he had gotten and turned back to his fries.

"It ruined his life," Cloud said, "he wanted to die too after that. He tried to confess to murdering me, but no one believed him. He was just grieving they thought. He gave up everything."

"What happened to you?" Genesis asked.

"I'm not sure," Cloud said, "I had a chance to…I dunno redeem myself. I don't really remember much after I was dead."

"Did you?" Genesis asked.

"Did I what?" Cloud asked.

"Did you redeem yourself?" Genesis asked.

"Oh…yeah I did," Cloud said, "He kinda did what you all tried. Summon a demon, only he wanted the avenger. Vincent says hi by the way. That first summon you did…fuckin' hilarious.

"Anyway, he got me instead," Cloud said, "I bet he thought I was coming to take him with me. I wasn't. I told him he had to let me go. I had been a terrible person to him and he deserved better. There was someone out there who loved him more than I did. I was lying my ass off, but it worked. It was the first question I answered and apparently I did a good job. I checked up on him now and then…he seemed a lot better without me."

"And you kept the job?" Genesis asked.

"I chose to," Cloud said, "I don't remember what my other option was, I don't really care either." Cloud looked sadly at his empty plate.

"I'm still hungry," he said mournfully.

"There's an ice cream shop at the end of the block," Genesis said. Cloud's head shot up at the mention of ice cream.

"Oooh," he said bouncing in his seat again, "I've always wanted to try it. I've heard it's soo good."

* * *

Genesis was impressed at how Cloud managed to balance that much ice cream on one cone.

"God it's better than they said it was!" Cloud almost screamed. Genesis laughed at him now.

"There we go," Cloud said, "Not being a dick, I like you like this. Mind if we go back to questions that aren't as deep. I kinda want to focus on the ice cream."

"Fine," Genesis said, "Have you answered the question for a lot of people?"

"I've lost count," Cloud replied, "they all start to blur together after a while. What's your favorite flavor? For real now."

"Chocolate," Genesis answered. Cloud licked that section of his cone.

"Mmm…can't blame ya," Cloud said, "I'm a bit partial to pistachio at the moment."

"That's going to melt on you," Genesis noted.

" _Good"_ Cloud said with a vicious grin. Genesis felt chills go down his back, but it took a moment for him to realize it wasn't actually fear he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis woke up with a slight headache and a very poor recollection of what had happened last night. He wasn't drunk, he knew that. He buried his head in his pillow and let out a groan. He got a groan back.

Then he registered that there were arms wrapped around his waist. What the?

Genesis looked over his shoulder.

Oh yeah…the demon he summoned. Cloud. Cloud was sleeping on top of him, his wings partially spread and twitching weakly. He was also snoring, not too loudly…but it was pretty obvious.

Genesis tried to remember if he had seen something weirder than this before. He couldn't think of it at the moment. The wings kind of took the cake.

Genesis began slowly sliding out of Cloud's grip, he got one foot on the floor when Cloud tightened his hold.

"No," Cloud grumbled.

"No?" Genesis asked.

"F'you move, I'll wake'p," Cloud mumbled.

"It's 10:30," Genesis said.

"I remember how much I like sleepin'" Cloud said, "don't fuck this up for me." Genesis blinked, then frowned. Without a word he shook Cloud off his back. Cloud groaned pitifully. Genesis replied by throwing a pillow in his face. Apparently that's what Cloud wanted, because the demon wrapped his arms around it and was back asleep in seconds. His wings twitched again before stretching out.

Genesis shook his head at the sight.

* * *

By noon, Cloud emerged from the bedroom looking awfully pleased with himself.

"I dunno about you," he said, "but those extra two hours were awesome. What's for breakfast?"

"Do you mean lunch?" Genesis asked.

"Brunchfast," Cloud amended, "I vote either fries or ice cream."

"No," Genesis said.

"Then you're going to have to find me something just as good," Cloud said.

"You're going to die of a heart attack," Genesis noted.

"I'm an immortal beast direct from hell," Cloud said, "I doubt clogged arteries will stop me. Besides, gluttony is a virtue where I'm from."

"Touché," Genesis sighed.

"You're being a dick again," Cloud said, "what happened to the fun Genesis?"

"He woke up," Genesis said.

"More like is back in hibernation," Cloud countered, "You were great company at the ice cream place. Then you were all cuddly and shit from a full stomach of cheesy fries and ice cream. I like that Genesis."

"We can't always get what we want," Genesis said.

"I hate that phrase," Cloud said, "It reminds me of myself…when I was alive. I was a dick back then. I _hate_ that Cloud so much. He threw away the best things in his life because he couldn't get what he wanted. I'd kill that little twerp myself if it would change anything."

"Have a little self-loathing?" Genesis asked.

"Not anymore," Cloud said smiling cheerfully, "I don't think I finished that story last night. Do you want to hear my sappy, happy ending?" Genesis didn't respond.

"Do you want to know _why_ I decided to become a soothsayer demon?" Cloud asked sweetly.

"…Why?" Genesis asked.

"He found me after he died," Cloud said.

"Who?" Genesis asked.

"You know who," Cloud said.

"The man who killed you?" Genesis asked.

"The man I forced to kill me, yeah," Cloud said, "Do you want to know what he told me?" Genesis was silent, but listening intently.

"I forgive you. Thank you. If you hadn't come to me I never would have remembered how to be happy," Cloud said.

"He really said that?" Genesis asked.

"I can't believe it either," Cloud said, "I felt like I could fly…well I earned my wings that day, so I actually could fly. I told him what he needed…and earned forgiveness. That's what your answer is going to be. What you need to hear. You won't like it, not at first."

"Can you tell me what to give you to earn that answer?" Genesis asked. Cloud smiled.

"Only that the annotated copy won't cut it anymore," he said. He almost looked sad.

"Thank God," Genesis said, "I'd hate to loose it to your slimy paws." Cloud threw his head back a laughed.

"Guess what I want again?" Cloud said with a sinister grin.

* * *

"That looks disgusting," Genesis said wrinkling his nose.

"It tastes amazing," Cloud said dipping another fry into his milkshake, "I really love food." Genesis made fake gagging noises that seemed to please Cloud to no end.

"I have another question?" Genesis asked, "Are there demons without wings."

"We earn our wings by redeeming ourselves," Cloud said, "There are some who didn't want it in the first place. I…I avoid them most of the time. They're kind of assholes anyway, except for Seph."

"Seph?" Genesis asked.

"He's an incubus I know," Cloud said, "Super friendly. He's been there longer than I have. Kinda showed me around."

"You know an incubus," Genesis said, "Is that some sort of code word for you slept with an incubus?"

"Well duh," Cloud said, "It's kind of second nature to him."

"Was it…good?" Genesis asked.

"You're an idiot," Cloud said, "Of course it was good. He's a fucking incubus, you couldn't find better sex if you tried."

"So do demons intermingle?" Genesis asked.

"Sometimes," Cloud said, "There's a sort of hierarchy that I still don't completely understand. I just get that I'm sort of a middle class demon. Sephiroth is a lot more powerful. He just doesn't give a damn about the caste system and he's powerful enough that he can get away with it."

"And…what's his name…Vincent?" Genesis asked remembering the vengeful figure who nearly took down his house.

"He's a pretty important demon too," Cloud said, "He's not nearly as bad to hang around with when he's not working. He's earned his wings too. We talk a lot because of the whole symbolic similarity thing."

"Enough about me," Cloud said, "I want to ask some questions now. All I know is that you're an idiot who likes chocolate."

"You have half my soul," Genesis pointed out.

"So?" Cloud said, "Tell me something everyone knows about you."

"I read and write poetry," Genesis said.

"Pfft, figures," Cloud said, "Now something no one knows about you. I want something deep and dark."

"No," Genesis said.

"I told you my life story," Cloud said, "Tell me something in return or I'll start drawing inappropriate figures on the window. The mom over there won't appreciate me drawing cocks and tits in front of her kids I'll bet."

"…I once made a plan to kill my parents," Genesis huffed out under his breath.

"There we go," Cloud said, "You used your powers for good instead though. Good for you."

"I still hate them," Genesis said.

"I didn't say you had to like them," Cloud said, "but you took the high road…and still ended up shit creek with me."

"Damn right," Genesis agreed.

"Oooh, this is fun," Cloud giggled, "let's make it a game. Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare," Genesis sighed.

"Eat a milkshake french fry," Cloud said.

"Fuck you," Genesis said.

"No take backs," Cloud said with narrowed eyes. Genesis glared at him. He picked up a fry and dipped it with an overdramatic flourish into Cloud's chocolate shake. He popped it in his mouth before thinking too much about it.

"You _like_ it!" Cloud said.

"I didn't say anything," Genesis said.

"It's delicious and you know it," Cloud said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Genesis replied.

"Do you think I'm the cuddliest demon in the whole wide world," Cloud asked in a childish tone.

"I think you snore," Genesis replied. Cloud cackled.

"Fun Genesis is back!" he crowed. Genesis glard at Cloud as the rest of the restaurant turned to look at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Genesis walked beside Cloud as they prowled around to look for Cloud's next meal. The demon inhaled any food item that came near him, especially if it was sugary or salty.

"What are hot dogs?" Cloud asked.

"Meat made into a log shape and served on a bun," Genesis said.

"They're not made of real dogs, are they?" Cloud asked.

"Would that stop you?" Genesis asked.

"I like dogs," Cloud said, "even the ones in hell are super cute."

"…No," Genesis said after staring at Cloud for an inordinate amount of time, "I think it's pork, or beef. One of the two."

"Cool," Cloud said, "get me one of those." Genesis went up to a vendor and bought two. He had his own condiment stand so Genesis and Cloud fixed theirs up on their own. Genesis stuck with ketchup and mustard. Cloud put on as much as he could, making it more condiment that hot dog. Then he saw the sign the vendor had.

"What's a chili dog?" Cloud asked.

"The same thing, but I load a bunch of chili and cheese on top," the vendor replied. Cloud turned, his eyes deceitfully big and innocent. Genesis just rolled his eyes at the expression.

"We'll take one of those too," he sighed.

* * *

Cloud was taking turns with each hot dog, trying to decide on which one was better. Genesis stared off into space again as they sat on a park bench.

"I can feel Dick Genesis coming back," Cloud said.

"I keep thinking I've made an awful mistake bringing you here," Genesis said, "and then…I think it was the only thing I could do." He started as he felt a hand start patting his back.

"Most people feel that," Cloud said, "and I've never taken a soul to hell with me before. It's going to be fine."

"There is a first time for everything," Genesis said.

"That line of thinking is exactly what brought Dick Genesis to the world," Cloud said, "Quit being so down on yourself. Every time I get you to feel just a little happy we come back to this point. It's getting kind of annoying."

" _I'm_ annoying?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "I think the chili cheese dog might be the winner. I'm gonna savor that son of a bitch." He set that hot dog down ever so lovingly on his napkin and turned back to his condiment monster dog.

"Talk to me some more," Cloud said, "You didn't always used to be so hard on yourself. What happened to Fun Genesis?"

"I don't know," Genesis said, "I was always good at most things I tried."

"And you worked hard to become the best," Cloud finished, "you were a great swordsman. Why did you quit?" Genesis shrugged again.

"It didn't…satisfy me anymore," Genesis said, "winning battles, being a hero…it wasn't enough."

"So what did you do next?" Cloud asked.

"Why are you making me talk about this when you know the whole story?" Genesis asked.

"Because talking about it makes it real," Cloud replied, "Who am I gonna tell, my incubus fuckboy?" Genesis snorted at the name.

"Does he know you call him that?" Genesis asked.

"Hell yeah, he loves it," Cloud said, "keep going, we're making a breakthrough."

"I guess once I mastered things…I lost interest in them," Genesis said.

"Mastery made them dry up for you," Cloud said, "except poetry."

"No," Genesis agreed.

"You can't master something something that can always be changed," Cloud said.

"I'm curious, you said my annotated copy of 'Loveless' wouldn't cut it," Genesis said.

"You've started to realize how ridiculous it is that you're holding on to it," Cloud said, "You still love it, but parting won't be such sweet sorrow. Just that book won't be enough. I could take it as half payment if you want."

"I still need something else though," Genesis sighed.

"Oh sweet chili dog," Cloud said, "you are so worth the wait." Genesis grinned as Cloud began to devour the rest of his food.

"I guess it says a lot about me that I don't own many things that I would hate to give away," Genesis said.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "that maybe you should live with less crap around you." Genesis snorted, but didn't disagree.

* * *

Cloud was purposely leading them on a route home that would take them past the ice cream shop when Genesis spoke up again.

"Cloud?" Genesis asked.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"What do I need to make myself happy?" he asked. Cloud stopped walking, almost looking a little angry.

"Don't you cheat on me," Cloud said.

"I just asked a question," Genesis said.

"You asked _the_ question," Cloud said, "Don't you give up on me. We're close."

"I don't really feel like ice cream," Genesis said.

"Not the ice cream store you idiot!" Cloud said, "To your answer."

"Just give it to me," Genesis said, "I really feel like I deserve to give up my soul with all the stupid shit I've done."

"Yeah well," Cloud said, "I'm not going to let this be one of them. You're just gonna have to be patient. Trust me, you'll know when we've come to your answer." Genesis sighed.

"Come on," Cloud said, "A gigantic chocolate cone will make you feel better." Genesis just followed wordlessly.

Cloud walked right up to the kid at the front.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Yeah," the kid said, "you bought like eight different flavors."

"Do you remember which ones?" Cloud asked.

"…No."

"Damn it, neither do I," Cloud said, "Here, serve him first. He needs something with a shit ton of chocolate." Cloud shoved Genesis to the front and started prowling the ice cream displays.

"I don't really want ice cream," Genesis said.

"Have you tried our Chocolate Truffle before?" the cashier asked.

"No," Genesis said.

"I can give you a cone of it, on the house," the kid said, "I have a feeling your friend is going to make up for it." Cloud was muttering under his breath as he paced back and forth like an agitated cat.

"Yeah," Genesis said, "that sounds good actually."

* * *

It was extremely delicious as it turned out. Cloud's cone was just as massive as the previous one and he was just as thrilled about it.

"I didn't know I could add toppings!" he was screeching between licks. Genesis let the junk food sooth him and decided maybe just to go along with Cloud.

The demon obviously knew what made him happy.

"What do you feel like doing?" Genesis asked.

"I un oh," Cloud said with his tongue still sticking out, "If there's food involved I'm totally there."

"I figured," Genesis said.

"Wait," Cloud halted, "Is…is Fun Genesis going to have…fun?"

"Sure," Genesis said, "since we're procrastinating and all." Cloud made an inarticulate babble and actually flapped his wings hard enough to lift himself up a couple inches.

"Let's go fuck shit up," Cloud said with a massive, malicious grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud had taken Genesis's hand and whisked him down to the nearest shopping center. He was going so fast it was almost like flying. Cloud skidded to a halt, causing Genesis to run into his back and nearly fall on his ass. Cloud paid him absolutely no mind.

"I need 45 gil and fifteen minutes," Cloud said.

"What for?" Genesis asked.

"Supplies," Cloud said, "wait here and I'll be back." He was already scanning the outdoor displays, looking contemplative. Genesis felt worried, but forked over the cash.

In a blink, Cloud had disappeared. Genesis tried scanning through the small crowd to find the demon, but he was long gone.

Genesis sighed. He noticed a man selling popcorn from a stand and wandered over. He wasn't really hungry, but food felt almost like comfort right now. He got a large bucket and waited on a bench.

Fifteen minutes on the dot, Cloud reappeared, looking smug. He had a bulging backpack crushing his wings.

"Whatcha eatin'?" Cloud asked already reaching for a handful.

"Popcorn," Genesis said. Cloud tried one piece, and when that proved to be more delicious junk food, he shoved his remaining handful in his mouth.

"Mmkay," Cloud mumbled before swallowing, "We have a three stage plan-"

"We?" Genesis asked.

"-and have about five city blocks to cover," Cloud continued, " We'd better start. To the café on 72nd and Elm!"

"Why there?" Genesis asked.

"It has a balcony," Cloud said, "no time for questions, just go!" They started off at a brisk walk, Cloud pausing now and then to get another handful of popcorn, before reaching their destination: a busy looking coffee shop.

"Climb the trellis," Cloud said.

"What?"

"They've closed the second floor for construction," Cloud said, "Climb the trellis. We won't get caught." Genesis did as he was told, only almost falling once, before pulling himself over the railing.

"Now what?" he asked. Cloud was already pulling crap out of his bag. The first thing was a water jug with a weird looking nozzle and a large bag of water balloons.

"Are you joking?" Genesis asked.

"No," Cloud said, "this is going to be hilarious." He attached a balloon to the nozzle and started pumping the top. It began filling. When satisfied, Cloud tied it off and held it to Genesis.

"Pick a target," Cloud said, "someone you think you'd despise upon meeting."

"I don't think-"

"We won't get in trouble," Cloud said, "They won't look up here, and if we do it randomly enough…" Genesis glared at the demon, but he was already pumping up the next balloon.

Genesis peered over the railing, searching the crowd for someone who apparently deserved to get pelted with a water balloon.

He found him a lot quicker than anticipated. It was just the look on his face as he watched other patrons go into the shop. He looked disgusted. Genesis narrowed his eyes and eyed the target.

The balloon exploded against his patio table with a satisfying sploosh. Genesis ducked back down, wondering what the hell had come over him. He could hear the guy swearing up a storm down there, but didn't dare look.

Cloud took a peek though.

"Nice shot," he said, and handed over another projectile, "take out the mom who is completely ignoring her two kids. The Baristas will like that." Genesis peered over again and quickly found the person Cloud was talking about. On her phone ignoring the two kids obviously lifting candy bars from a newsstand.

He fired and ducked. He heard a scream and fought to stifle his grin. Then chuckled when a shrill voice laid blame onto two names.

"My turn," Cloud said, "Reload me." Genesis took over filling. Cloud was not trying nearly as hard to stay incognito, but they didn't get caught. Finally they ran out of water and had two balloons left. One for each of them. Cloud eyed the half wet crowd below them, trying to find a suitable target.

Genesis smirked. He quickly tossed his balloon at Cloud. It bounced off his shoulder then splattered against the railing, soaking Cloud's shirt. Cloud turned, completely emotionless, then grinned back. He held his own balloon over Genesis's head and squeezed. Genesis didn't duck away in time.

No one suspected them as they made a hasty retreat. They were obviously victims themselves.

* * *

They stopped at a park next. Cloud reached back into his much diminished backpack and pulled out some plastic wrapped tablets.

"Is that food coloring?" Genesis asked. Cloud nodded and gave Genesis his own sheet.

"Get every fountain, every puddle, anything with water in it," Cloud said.

"Why?" Genesis asked.

"You'll see," Cloud said, "I'll get the big fish, you have fun." Cloud disappeared again. Genesis shrugged and did as he was told. He tried to be quick and sneaky about it. There was a group of kids fresh out of school that found the purple colored water fountain really cool, and then noticed the trail of puddles Genesis left in his wake.

Genesis stopped and waited near a bench. At least forty people had found out his coloring scheme and were exploring it.

Then sprinklers suddenly came on. There was a loud scream…and then laughter.

"It's blue!"

"It's red!"

"It's green!"

"It's a rainbow sprinkler!" People were laughing and staining their clothes permanently under the spray. Genesis watched for a moment, then took of his jacket…and joined them.

He turned when someone tapped his shoulder. Cloud's hair was surprisingly colorful.

"Did you want to stay or do the last part?" Cloud asked.

"Five more minutes," Genesis said.

"Fine by me," Cloud said before skipping up and down his creation again.

* * *

Cloud took them under an underpass. In the setting sun, it looked rather sketchy. Cloud set down his backpack one last time and got out four canisters.

"Pick your colors," he said. Genesis eyed the spray paint. He picked up Red…then blue. Cloud took the bright yellow and black. He turned to a long concrete wall.

"Go nuts," Cloud said. And started spraying. Genesis hesitated again, wondering what he was supposed to do, then shook it off.

He did as he was told: he painted whatever.

Their creation ended up a mess, no real planning, no rhyme or reason, but it still kind of had a cool aesthetic to it.

"Hold up," Cloud said, "I gotta sign it."

"What?" Genesis said.

"It's a work of art," Cloud said, "Can't let someone else steal all the credit." Cloud took, but a moment. Genesis nodded and the "Cloud & Genesis" tagged on the lower left corner in Red and Yellow.

"I'm hungry again," Cloud said, "How about a cake with buttercream frosting?"

"I want cheesy fries," Genesis said.

"Oooh sold!" Cloud said, "You know, you're kinda cool to hang out with…when you're not being a dick."

"Thanks…I guess," Genesis said.

"So…what did we learn today?" Cloud asked in a faux schoolteacher voice.

"I'm not really sure," Genesis said, "I thought we were going to 'fuck shit up', but…"

"Hey," Cloud protested, "I'm not allowed to make any grand changes to anyones' lives while I'm here, just yours. Everything we did was technically punishable by law."

"More people seem to enjoy it than not," Genesis pointed out.

"I can make small changes," Cloud said, "I can make or ruin someone's day. I've seen enough ruined lives for my taste though. How did making someone's day feel?"

"…Pretty fun to be honest," Genesis said, "Is that my answer?"

"Part of it," Cloud said, "they key to happiness doesn't just lie with you. It lies with everyone." Genesis thought about it, thought about how it felt being wet and stained a little red and blue.

Then he nodded.

"I can see that," he said.

"Good," Cloud said, "Now…is there a rank of cheesy fries or are they all equally delicious?"


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud sighed heavily and happily as he dove into Genesis's couch. He stretched his arms and legs out to take up as much room as he could on the cushions and then went limp.

Genesis watched the display with a far away smile.

Yesterday he would have glared at the blonde for daring to be such an annoyance. Had it really only been a day? It felt like weeks. He felt like he had been stretched thin and then smooshed back together again.

It feld oddly…good.

He collapsed into his recliner with a similar sigh. He joined in when he heard Cloud's amused chuckle.

"You know, Fun Genesis would make a great demon," Cloud said after a long, sated silence.

"Really?" Genesis said.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "pushing people's buttons, causing unnecessary trouble, poking at the damned assholes with a pointy stick, it's got your name written all over it."

"And all I have to do is ruin someone's life," Genesis said.

"I'll put in good word for ya too," Cloud said, "Help you get redeemed and shit." They laughed again. Then Cloud folded his knees up and patted the empty space they left behind. Genesis shrugged to himself and took the invitation. Cloud hadn't steered him wrong yet.

"Tell me more about you," Cloud said, propping himself up on an elbow.

"What's to tell that you don't already know?" Genesis countered. Cloud shrugged.

"It makes you feel better," he said, "And it's not like I have someone who cares about what you've done. Just the incubus fuckboy…and Vincent when he feels like talking." Genesis stared at Cloud's relaxed form for a moment.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Cloud shrugged.

"Because I like you," Cloud said, "You're pretty decent for a human. I thought you were an idiot at first, but you actually thought pretty hard about this, even if the performance was sloppy." Genesis smiled at the jibe now.

"I have one more question for you," Genesis said, "If I paid up, and we went our separate ways, could I summon you again?"

"I doubt it," Cloud said, "I'm not the only soothsayer demon out there. You just got lucky to get me. Besides you'd have to pay another toll. It's not worth the risk in my opinion."

"So I'd better use you while I can," Genesis said. Cloud nodded.

So Genesis talked. He talked about this and that, nothing in particular and deep dark things he'd kept locked up for years, he talked about his childhood and adult years, he told stories, confessed lies, and probably told Cloud more about himself than anyone on earth.

The entire time Cloud was slowly sitting up more and more, seeming more interested as time went on, until his legs were draped across Genesis's lap and his face just inches away.

Genesis realized he hadn't been paying attention to what he had been talking about for quite some time. He'd been thinking about Cloud. He had seemed annoying and child-like at first. A blonde train-wreck waiting to happen. Then he turned a bit more fey-like, or maybe it was the wings. He was graceful and playful, but with an odd sort of wisdom about him.

Now Genesis thought Cloud was actually quite beautiful, with deep expressive eyes that had seen more than their fair share of life. His hair seemed so soft from this distance, like it would tickle his nose if he got close enough.

Finally he finished. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Then Genesis leaned forward and was kissing Cloud. And Cloud kissed back.

It was nothing like the first kiss. That had been hot and searing and meant to pull Genesis's soul out of him. This was a kiss and a kiss only. It tasted sweet, like ice cream, Genesis thought. He gently cupped the back of Cloud's neck, feeling Cloud's hand rest gently on his shoulder. He let his eyes slide shut.

And then Cloud was gone. Their lips were separated and Cloud was off the couch entirely. Genesis blinked for a moment trying to realize what happened. He didn't know Cloud could move so fast.

Cloud was walking towards the window.

"Cloud?" Genesis asked. Cloud paused.

"Is everything alright?" Genesis asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"Oh…no," Cloud said, "I just have a cramp in my wing. They get all kinky if I don't stretch them out. Mind if I fly around the block a few times?" Genesis thought he was being lied to, but only shook his head wordlessly. Cloud stepped out of the window quite daintily, then spread his wings and disappeared into the evening sky.

As the minutes ticked by, Genesis felt that cold depression, the one he sought to escape from before he started this entire ordeal, slipping back into him.

He knew what his answer was.

* * *

Cloud came back in through the front door. He shook himself. He had everything under control again.

It was just because he had held the human's soul for so long. That was the reason. It would be over soon and everything would be back to normal.

It didn't explain why he felt so tingly still, though. He huffed to himself and made himself ignore it. He liked Genesis too much to do otherwise.

"I'm back snookums," Cloud called as he burst back inside, "miss me?"

"I counted the minutes you were away," Genesis replied. Cloud smirked at the response before approaching the seated man.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked. Genesis had the second copy of "Loveless" in front of him. He was making brand new notes inside.

"Ahh, making a replacement I see," Cloud said.

"Not really," Genesis said, "I just had a thought. It's not really that important." He turned around, looking quite serene.

"I know what my answer is, Cloud," Genesis said. Cloud felt his stomach drop. _It's for the best and you know it,_ Cloud told it. He smiled.

"Took you long enough," Cloud said.

"I'm lonely," Genesis said without a trace of sadness. Cloud nodded.

"Everything I have doesn't mean anything to me…I guess because I don't have anyone to share it with," Genesis said, then cringed, "That sounded sappy didn't it."

"Yes," Cloud said, "but it is essentially true. You wanted to be the best, to be alone at the top. You just didn't anticipate how cold and dark it can be there." Genesis nodded, still not seeming that concerned with his answer.

"Whelp," Cloud said, "That's it. I did my job. I guess you figured out what you're paying with."

"I did," Genesis said, closing his book. He stood up again. Cloud felt confused. Genesis didn't have anything else on him.

"Take the other half of my soul," Genesis said.

"No," Cloud said, "absolutely not."

"Cloud," Genesis said, "It's okay. I want you to."

"I said no," Cloud said, "I refuse payment. Get me something else."

"There is nothing else, Cloud," Genesis said.

"I don't believe you!" Cloud said, starting to turn towards the stairs where his summon portal would be. Genesis caught his arm.

"Cloud," Genesis said, "I want to be with you."

"You don't know that," Cloud said, "It's been two days! You barely even know me."

"I know I feel the happiest when you're here," Genesis said, "doesn't that mean something?"

"I am a demon Genesis," Cloud said, "If I take your soul with me…you'll be damned."

"I don't care," Genesis said, with a relaxed smile. Oh God he was serious. Oh God…why wasn't he helping?

"Genesis," Cloud said, "I've already ruined one man's life…and it was the worst mistake I ever made. Don't make me do it again. You'll find someone else, someone better. He did."

"I'm not him Cloud," Genesis said, "I know what you've done and I still want to take this chance. I've thought about this…I want to go with you."

"No," Cloud said, "Give this an hour and you'll realize how stupid you're being."

"Well then…you still have to take me," Genesis said, "There's nothing else to bribe you with. You have to take my soul whether you like it or not."

Cloud turned angry again, even more angry than before. He leaned closer to Genesis, looking almost menacing.

"No. I will not." Cloud firmly. Then Genesis felt himself being shoved to the ground. Cloud practically flew up the stairs. By the time, Genesis finally reached his attic, the summon symbol's light was starting to fade.

Cloud was gone.

Genesis felt himself going cold again, even colder than before. He looked at the symbol, once his link to Cloud and saw his half-assed offerings still sitting there.

Then Genesis realized Cloud still had half of his soul. He felt his chest, at the hollow feeling that still prevailed in it.

Then he felt determination swell back in him.

Cloud had to come back sometime, either to return his soul or to collect on his IOU. And when he came back, Genesis would be here, ready and waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Genesis had brought up both copies of "Loveless" and was comparing notes. He probably had enough ideas on the poem that he could write a book about it. If he wanted to. Hell, anyone who read them could write a book on "Loveless." He wondered if he could take both to hell with him, just because he was that kind of asshole.

He poured over the book he got from the witch, to see if there was anyway to contact Cloud, to bring him back just for a moment.

The best he got was a solemn sounding line that no mortal could escape payment. Genesis decided to be optimistic and took it to mean that Cloud had to come back eventually.

It was nightfall on the second day of waiting when the symbol started to react again. The chalk had since faded away, leaving behind charred wood in its wake. Genesis stopped pacing and watched as the black lines turned red again.

He felt hope bubbling up deep in his throat.

It died suddenly when he realized the creature coming forward was too tall, too _red_ to be Cloud.

Hands he hadn't realized were reaching forward, fell to his sides.

As the light faded, Genesis took in the sight of a tall man in a tattered red cloak. Apparently all demons had problems controlling their hair, because this man, despite having much longer tresses, still had it dropping in front of his eyes.

Then the demon moved forward, shoving something–someone–out from under his cape and towards Genesis.

Someone with blonde, still slightly blue-tinged, spikes.

* * *

"Cloud," Vincent said. Cloud folded his arms and stared at the wall behind Genesis. He was _not_ going to collect on Genesis's soul. It was ridiculous.

"Cloud," Vincent rumbled again, "You're already in trouble for leaving without getting paid." Cloud didn't deem that with a response. Vincent stepped forward again.

"I swear you still act like a child most of the time," Vincent sighed. He brushed past both Cloud and Genesis and started downstairs.

"Cloud," Genesis said, after a moment.

"Just…stop," Cloud said, "I'm still mad at you." Genesis sighed.

"I meant it," Genesis said, "I still feel the same way."

"And so do I," Cloud said, "You're an idiot and you don't know what you're saying."

"…I missed you," Genesis said. Cloud huffed a little at that, but didn't make a reply. A loud clink was heard downstairs.

"Do all demons get hungry when they get here?" Genesis wondered out loud. He recognized the sound of his refrigerator door. Cloud smiled a little and finally made a good response.

"It's more like…we remember was being hungry feels like," Cloud said.

"Let me guess," Genesis said, "You're hungry too?" Cloud smiled, a little more broadly.

"A little," he admitted.

* * *

"So…who are you?" Genesis asked, taking a seat. Apparently the red demon was making them all sandwiches.

"…Vincent," he growled, "We weren't introduced the first time we met."

"Oooh," Genesis said, "I didn't recognize you without the chainsaw." Vincent didn't respond to that.

"Cloud," Vincent said. Cloud glared at him.

"He's willing to pay, Cloud," Vincent said.

"I. Don't. Care," Cloud said.

"We can figure this out," Genesis said. Cloud sighed between them, looking dejected. Genesis decided this look didn't fit the demon, at least not like mischief did.

"Tell me," Genesis said, "What happens if you take my soul with you?" Cloud didn't respond. He had never taken a soul.

"Since you're…mostly innocent," Vincent supplied, "you'll escape the usual punishments. You'll serve other demons like Cloud until they all deem the debt repaid."

"Which will be never," Cloud said, "I won't let you do something that stupid."

"You may not have another choice, Cloud," Vincent said.

"Then I'm not taking it," Cloud said.

"Why?" Vincent said, "He's just a human. You've met others. Why is this one special?" Cloud looked at the back wall again and didn't respond.

"What happens to Cloud if he doesn't take it?" Genesis asks.

"He could be demoted," Vincent said, "Ostracized for certain. He's lenient even for a demon of his stature. It's hard to find kindness in our world."

"Why not do it then Cloud?" Genesis said, "You said so yourself, we met for only a short while. It shouldn't matter." Cloud finally made eye contact with Genesis.

"You remind me of him," he said softly. Genesis blinked, then felt the air escape his lungs.

"And I ruined his life, so I can't ruin yours too," Cloud said quickly before burying his face in his hands.

"I thought you had gotten over this," Vincent said, "You have your wings."

"It just means that he forgave me," Cloud said.

"You do know you're not the same person," Vincent sighed, "The Cloud before me today would not have repeated the same actions of the original."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Genesis said.

"You're an idiot," Cloud said.

"Cloud," Vincent said, "He's a willing soul…who also has good taste in whole wheat bread."

"Oh…thank you," Genesis said.

"You could bind with him," Vincent said.

"No," Cloud said, "It will kill him…I'd…he'd be lost for good. I can't do that to him."

"What's binding?" Genesis asked.

"You never know until you try," Vincent said, "Lucretia and I didn't know if it would work until it did. Most bindings fail, I know, but if it succeeds…"

"What is binding?" Genesis asked again. Cloud looked up at Genesis.

"How would you feel about becoming a demon a little early?" he asked.

* * *

"This feels an awful lot like a marriage ceremony," Genesis said.

"Well it's not," Cloud said.

"Are you sure?" Genesis said, "I have to make a vow…there's a kiss at the end."

"Hush," Cloud said.

They were standing in the middle of the attic again, facing each other and holding hands. Vincent, having gone through the process once before was kind enough to walk them through this. When they finished, they would both be half human, half demon…hopefully. If it failed…well, not even demons knew what happened to those lost souls.

"Genesis, repeat after me," Vincent said, "I solemnly swear."

"I solemnly swear," Genesis repeated and continued to make an oath of loyalty towards Cloud and obey his commands until the day his mortal body expired. Cloud made one swearing to protect Genesis to the best of his ability and to be a good master for a newly made demon.

"Now…" Vincent said, "Cloud, since Genesis has already split himself…" Cloud nodded, looking a little pale.

"Whatever happens, don't choke on it," Cloud whispered, "You spit this out and you're gone for good."

"I won't," Genesis said.

And then they were kissing again. Genesis felt the softness from their second kiss before the heat from the first started to take over. Instead of feeling woozy and weak like before…he didn't know how to describe it.

He'd expected something acrid, smoky, something that would make him gag. Instead, he tasted chocolate ice cream, and french fries, and a blue raspberry slushie. He almost laughed at it. He let go of Cloud's hands to pull him into a deep embrace.

He felt like he could fly. He never wanted this to end.

Cloud eventually pushed away, his face a complete mask of concern.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Never better," Genesis said. Cloud cupped his cheek, before staring blatantly at something behind him.

Genesis turned. He wondered when exactly he sprouted that enormous black wing. Black feathers reflected the dim light almost like water. He kind of wanted to touch it.

He looked back to see that Cloud had somehow lost a wing. He smirked.

"Mine's bigger," he said. Cloud's concerned look faded into a dull glare.

"Don't brag," he said, then turned to Vincent, "Why _is_ his different?" Vincent shrugged.

"Lucretia didn't change until her human lifetime expired," Vincent said, "I suppose it's for you two to find out."

"So…the binding's over?" Genesis said.

"Yes," Vincent said, "You two are binded until Genesis dies, or at least his human half does. Then he's free to do as he pleases. Consider his payment fulfilled."

"So…" Genesis said to Cloud, "what do we do now?"

"I'm supposed to show you how to be a proper demon," Cloud said, "but we have years to finish that." Genesis stretched his wing a little, realizing how immense it really was and decided he probably could fly with one wing…with a little practice.

Cloud still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Wanna get French Fries?" Genesis asked. Cloud threw his head back and laughed.

"I'd love to," he replied.

 **A/N: And that's the end. You know me and how I love a happy ending. Thanks for reading this. I may put up a little epilogue as a separate story. It's probably going to involve an incubus and a much higher rating.**


End file.
